warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Finchflight
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |warrior=Finchflight |mate=Dawncloud |daughter=Blossomkit |child=Swampkit |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unnamed apprentice, Rowanberry |livebooks=Tallstar's Revenge, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Redtail's Debt |deadbooks=Unknown }} Finchflight is a black-and-white tom. Finchflight was a ShadowClan warrior under Cedarstar’s and Raggedstar’s leaderships in the forest territories. He mentored Rowanpaw, and later became mates with Dawncloud, who he fathered two kits with; Blossomkit and Swampkit. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge : Yellowfang's Secret :Finchflight is a warrior of ShadowClan. :When he is given Rowanpaw as his apprentice, he lets out an approving purr when she touches noses with him. He is briefly seen with Rowanpaw giving her a tour of the territory, as Deerleap is doing with Yellowpaw. :Finchflight tells Amberleaf, Deerleap, and their apprentices that Rowanpaw caught a starling while out hunting, and that both she and Nutpaw had done really well. They then have a joint battle training session with all three siblings and their mentors. Finchflight expresses concern when Scorchpaw accidentally injures his apprentice. When Rowanpaw says she wants to continue, he agrees but tells everyone to be more careful. Finally, he ends the training session and tells Rowanpaw to see Sagewhisker about her scratches. :Rowanpaw mentions that she used the latest move Finchflight had taught her in the battle against WindClan. Before the rat raid, Finchflight hisses at Rowanpaw and Yellowpaw to be more quiet, and orders Yellowpaw to join her patrol. :Finchflight returns to camp with the dawn patrol he led, including Raggedpelt. Amberleaf tells Finchflight that Russetpaw and Boulder have really settled well into the Clan, considering they are from Twolegplace, and might make warriors after all. Finchflight agrees that they do work hard, and Mousewing had told him they're doing their best to understand the warrior code. :Finchflight goes to see Sagewhisker about a thorn in his paw, but only sees Yellowfang, deciding that she will have to do. He says the thorn is a nuisance, as he was supposed to go on a patrol to hunt rats with Brackenfoot. Yellowfang attempts to get the thorn out, but accidentally bites him. Sagewhisker appears, and when Yellowfang explained, she told her that she did exactly the right thing. Finchflight growls that she didn't do the right thing when she bit him. Sagewhisker finishes the treatment, and Finchflight races to catch up with his patrol. Yellowfang comments to Sagewhisker that she could block out the pain she felt until she bit Finchflight, and then she couldn't concentrate on keeping that pain out as well. Yellowfang is bothered by Finchflight's pain from his paw. :In another rat raid, Finchflight is chosen with Brokentail, Cloudpelt, and Blackfoot to lie in wait before jumping out and circling the first few rats to appear. They follow their orders and help to surround the rats. :He sits with Amberleaf and Cloudpelt near the warriors' den, discussing the best places to hunt. In the ''Novellas ''Redtail's Debt : Official art Kin Members '''Mate:' :Dawncloud: Daughter: :Blossomkit: Kit: :Swampkit: Tree Quotes Notes and references ru:Вьюрокde:Finkenflugpl:Ziębowy Lotfi:Peippolentofr:Aile de Passereau Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Warriors Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Mentors Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Redtail's Debt characters